How It Started
by Bloc-9
Summary: [Prequel to When Heroes are Enemies] This is how it all started. How it led to everything to When Heroes are Enemies. No couples.....yet
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hope you like it!

About million miles away from our planet, a ship was flying across space to its destination. But this wasn't an ordinary ship; in fact aliens were flying this ship. Aliens that were transporting something, or someone to another planet, the home of the Citadels, far away from Tameran. These aliens were called Gordanians and they were holding captive an alien we all know... Princess Koriandr. You see she was sold to slavery in exchange for the peace of her home planet Tameran. The anger was still inside of her. Thoughts of escaping this prison cell and finding a new home to settle in and all that. But first she needed to find a way out.

The Tameranian looked at the door that was blocking her from her freedom. '_This doesn't seem too tough to break down so why didn't I think of this before?'_ she thought to herself angrily. She was coming close to the door and was looking through the small metal bars and saw two Gordanians guarding either side of her prison door, but they don't stand a chance against her and her strength.

"Auth'hnng'ah'yh'a ahrhthrt'hahto'y thrth," said the Tameranian (A/N I don't know any Tameran words, but I know a little and so for the ones I don't know I'll just randomly tap the words on the keyboard ok!) After she said that blasted down the door with her laser eyes and with all the smoke because of it, she took advantage of it and flew out for a quick escape...to Earth.

TTTJump CityTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Yo Rob! Nice job with the criminal work, you make a great part of the team even though this is like what? Your 8th time since you came here." Said a half-robot half-human.

"Thanks," said the guy the half-robot was talking to.

"Vic's right Rob, you're great for our team." Said a green, scrawny teen.

As you can tell, these three teens are crime fighters and bring justice and order to the city. This group is called the Teen Titans and the group consists of boy wonder Robin, half-robot Cyborg, and the green changeling Beast Boy. They are also pretty young for their age… they're 13. Hey, so what, but anyways, back to the storyline.

The Teen Titans were holding onto the collar of the thief and were about to bring him to the authorities when all of a sudden; there was a boom noise coming from the heart of Jump City. When the three teen heroes saw this, they quickly forgot about the unconscious guy that they had been hauling to the police and went to investigate the mysterious noise. They arrived at the scene to find a mysterious alien blasting the street into ruins.

Than, Robin took out a birdarang from his utility belt and threw it to the back of the unknown alien, as we know, is Koriandr. Koriandr turned around to see whom the person was she was to kill with her deadly starbolts and saw the Teen Titans. Soon a battle was going on between Robin and Koriandr, which she made the street they were at into even more ruins, and finally, Robin was the victor.

When Robin saw that Koriandr was getting up, he thought of a possibility to why she was being destructive. Her hands were being held together with shackles and suddenly an idea struck him.

"Easy." Robin said calmly. "My name is Robin, and I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help." With that said he takes out a lock pick from his utility belt and worked it on Koriand'r's shackles.

In seconds, the shackles were no longer holding her two hands together… she was free.

"There." Started Robin. "Now maybe we can be-"

But Koriand'r didn't let Robin finish what he was saying. Instead, she drags him to herself long and full on the lips, causing him to drop the pick. Then, Koriand'r shoves Robin hard in the chest and is floating.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" she said in English and flew off, leaving him in shock.

Beast Boy and Cyobrg gather behind Robin looking puzzled.

"Titans Go!" yelled Robin and the three teens were running off to the direction where they think the alien ran off to, but were stopped.

"Not so fast Teen Titans!" yelled someone coming from a building…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well there you go. The first chapter of my second Teen Titans fanfic. Well please RR and give me your opinion on the story. Plus I'm thinking of deleting my other TT story and rewriting the whole story because I think the grammar was what made people stop reviewing. Well see ya! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here's the 2cd chapter. Hope you like it!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Not so fast Teen Titans!" yelled someone from on top of a building.

Cyborg gasped. "Bee is that really you?" he asked in astonishment.

"Yeah its me." Replied Bee jumping off the building she was on and on ground level with the three teens. She was wearing her usual uniform like in the TV show, but she also had a yellow mask that was showing her eyes, mouth, and her two buns. Plus, she was holding 2 B-shaped chakrams.

"What are you doing here in Jump City? It's dangerous for you to be wandering out alone in the middle of the night!"

"It's only 8:48 p.m."

"Well- what I'm trying to say is that you can't be out here all by yourself!"

"You know I'm not a baby anymore _Sparky."_

Cyborg flinched at the nickname. He hated it when Bumble Bee called him by that nickname and whenever she did use that nickname, all hll would break loose.

"Well than show me what you got Bum." He said making both his hands into fists.

"Cyborg. I think we should-" said Robin

"Stay out of this man! This is between me and Bum."

"Bring it Sparky." Also putting her hands into fists.

"Rob! Maybe we should help Cy." BB suggested.

At the same Cy, Rob, and BB almost jumped Bee, who thought it was the end, until…

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Someone chanted.

With that said, a black hand was picking up all three guys and put into a garbage bin. Than the black hand pushed the bin down the street and a muffled "Wheee!" could be heard.

Bee sighed than turned around and saw a hooded figure.

Bee screamed, but the hooded figure did nothing. It took a couple of seconds for Bee to calm down and when she did, there was a moment of silence.

"So," Bee started," thanks for saving me back there."

But the cloaked person still did nothing.

"My name is Bee. What's yours?"

"Raven." The figure said monotonously.

"Nice to meet you Raven. So can you tell me why you would save a stranger who would've gotten jumped?"

"It wouldn't be fair if a fight was three against one."

"Oh, and can you tell me why three teens would be running around at this time?"

"It had something to do with an alien."

"An ALIEN!!! You've got to be kidding!"

"Joking is not my thing."

"Hey can you tell how you did that thing with the black hand and everything?"

There was a pause and Raven replied. "I can't tell you."

Bee was disappointed at this, but remembered the real problem.

"Hey can you help me? We need to stop this alien before she wrecks the whole city!"

"I'm not sure if I can-"

When Raven looked up at Bee for the first time, she saw her giving her a puppy dogface.

"But how can I help you? I have this secret to me-"

"Please! I could really use your help. I don't think I could stop the alien by myself and if what I think is right, maybe your magic powers could stop her."

Raven thought about what Bee said. She was right. Bee might be a strong fighter, but it wasn't as strong as the alien's powers.

Raven sighed, having no choice but to help Bee. "Let's go." She said walking to the direction where Koriand'r flew off.

Bee smiled, but followed Raven.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well there's the 2cd chapter. And please RR!


End file.
